diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Izual
Izual was a fallen archangel, trapped within a demonic creature. Biography Fallen Angel Izual was once an angel in service to the High Heavens, and served as the most trusted''Diablo II, ''The Harrowing lieutenant of Tyrael during the Great Conflict. Bearing the runeblade Azurewrath, Izual came to be venerated for his deeds. One key moment was the Fifth Battle of the Diamond Gates, where the Prime Evils reached the gates of Heaven itself. Izual however, turned them back.Diablo III, Act IV The beginning of Izual's fall from grace came when he led an assault on the Hellforge—an assault that went against Tyrael's wishes, but an assault that was carried out nonetheless. A new demonblade, Shadowfang, was nearing completion, and Izual was intent on destroying both the wielder and weapon. However, Izual was overcome by the demonic legionsDiablo Manual and was captured by the Prime Evils. Twisted by their perverse power, they forced him to betray his own kind and give up Heaven's most guarded secrets. He became a corrupt shadow of his former self—a fallen angel trusted neither by Heaven nor Hell. To add insult to injury, Izual's spirit was bound within the form of a terrible creature which was summoned from the Black Abyss. One secret Izual gave up to the Prime Evils was that of the soulstones, and how to corrupt them. He helped the Three Brothers mastermind the Dark Exile—the soulstones would be corrupted, the Worldstone would be corrupted through them, and through the Worldstone, humanity would fall under the dominion of Hell.Book of Cain The Harrowing "Tyrael was a fool to have trusted me! You see, it was I who told Diablo and his brothers about the Soulstones and how to corrupt them. It was I who helped the Prime Evils mastermind their exile to your world. The plan we set in motion so long ago cannot be stopped by any mortal agency. Hell itself is poised to spill forth into your world like a tidal wave of blood and nightmares. You and all your kind...are doomed". Izual to his opponents Centuries passed between the Dark Exile and the re-emergence of the Prime Evils, but eventually, the time came where the plan Izual had set in motion came to pass. Diablo, now fully in control of his mortal host, returned to Hell...albiet with a group of heroes led by Tyrael in pursuit. From the Pandemonium Fortress, Tyrael requested that the heroes put the soul of his old comrade to rest, believing that Izual had sufferred enough. The heroes obliged, but found that Izual was past redemption. The fallen angel told them of the role he had played in the Dark Exile and proceeded to engage them in battle. Though long bereft of Azurewrath, Izual was a formiddable foe, but the heroes were still able to strike him down. The Return "It seems we've both fallen from grace, Tyrael. Come embrace your former lieutenant!" Izual 21 years after being struck down in Hell, Izual made a return. When a reincarnated and reinvigorated Diablo stormed the High Heavens, he summoned Izual to battle the nephalem and Tyrael. However, history repeated itself and Izual was once again struck down. In-game Diablo II In Diablo II, players encounter Izual on the Plains of Despair in the game's fourth act. Upon approaching him, the quest log should appear and Izual can be heard grunting Save yourself! Izual mainly uses melee and cold attacks, so it's useful to have some cold resistance. His Frost Nova can be a nuisance to deal with and Izual has a lot of health. However, he has no other special abilities, making the encounter a pretty straightforward fight. In Normal, Frost Nova has a fifteen second Chill duration, which increases to eighteen and twenty-two in Nightmare and Hell respectively. As stated previously, there is Cold damage added to his attacks. In Normal, the addition is 7-15 with a two second Chill and increases to 24-39 with three seconds and 49-78 with four seconds in Nightmare and Hell, respectively. Quotes "Save yourself!" *''"Tyrael was a fool to have trusted me! You see, it was I who told Diablo and his brothers about the Soulstones and how to corrupt them. It was I who helped the Prime Evils mastermind their exile to your world. The plan we set in motion so long ago cannot be stopped by any mortal agency. Hell itself is poised to spill forth into your world like a tidal wave of blood and nightmares. You and all your kind...are doomed". *"Leave me!" (removed)'' *''"You cannot help me!" (removed)'' Diablo III In Diablo III, Izual appears a miniboss during the quest Prime Evil, late in Act IV. His model is almost identical to his previous model. As before, he fights with a sword and a frost nova. He can also summon Oppressors, Corrupted Angels and Tongue Lashers to his side. Defeating him will unlock his lore entry. Quotes *''"It seems we've both fallen from grace, Tyrael. Come embrace your former lieutenant!" (introduction)'' *''"You failed again Tyreal, the corruption cannot be stopped!" (in combat)'' *''"The corruption cannot be stopped!" (In combat)'' *''"The cold hand of death reaches out for you, hero!" (While using his Frost Nova skill)'' Personality and Traits As an angel, Izual possessed great valor and strength. However, his capture by Hell left him a shattered individual, his spirit maddened. By the time he was struck down, anything that remained of his once noble self appeared to be long gone. References Category:Angels Category:Act IV Bestiary Category:Super Unique Monsters Category:Animals Category:Boss Category: Diablo III Monsters